Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus
by JetCooke
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is about to embark on on eof the most difficult challenges of her life.


**Written for Diagon Alley Fic Crawl - Flourish and Blotts**

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall gulped as she faced the carved wooden door in front of her. Was she really going to do this? Shaking her long black hair from her face she knocked on the door with a sharp tap that seemed too mature for her seventeen years.

"Enter" came the calm voice from inside the room. As she walked through the door she saw Professor Dumbledore getting to his feet smiling benignly at her. "Ah, Minerva, how may I help you?" His blue eyes twinkled with excitement as if he already understood just how he could help her.

"I've come to ask for your help sir. You are aware, I am sure, that I have always enjoyed transfiguration and if I do say so myself have shown something of an aptitude for the subject."

"Indeed Minerva you have. You are possibly one of the best transfiguration students Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Thank you sir," she smiled. "I have come to a decision. I wish to take my transfiguration study further into the practical realms. I have studied the theory and now would like to, with your guidance, perform the animagus transformation." There she had said it. She had not told anyone of her ambitions knowing what many believed of those who felt the need for such a level of disguise.

"Ah, an animagus. I see"

"I know people say only spies and thieves need that ability of camouflage sir but I swear that is not why I want to do this. I simply feel that I should explore all tenets of transfiguration." Minerva was quick to defend her decision.

"I am sure you do not wish to become a spy Minerva." Dumbledore's voice trembled with laughter. "I must admit however to be a little surprised at your approaching me for help with the transformation. It is not a route I have ever taken and I am sure your diligence and aptitude are more than enough to help you along the way. "

"It is a long process and I feel having a teacher on board might smooth over some of the problems that might occur." Minerva thought about the process she was about to undertake. Would her professors be pleased when she was holding a mandrake leaf in her mouth for a whole month? Surely it would interfere with her speech and as head girl that may prove somewhat of a problem. Plus at least some of the elements of the process needed to take place out of doors in moonlight, after curfew. Yes having a professor as a mentor would be most welcome.

"I see. Well I am most happy to oversee your work Minerva," Dumbledore twinkled at her. "When shall we begin?" His eyes twinkled even more as Minerva pulled a mandrake leaf from her pocket with a flourish. "No time like the present eh? Well you are correct now is the perfect time of the moon cycle to begin. So you have my blessing." Minerva popped the leaf into her mouth with a grin and almost gagged as the rank taste of soiled socks pervaded her mouth. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled ever more merrily as he watched her reaction.

The month that followed was the longest of Minerva's life. Not only did the leaf taste dreadful it severely impaired her ability to speak. She also found that it was remarkably difficult to eat when a leaf was taking up a large portion of your mouth and you needed to keep said leaf whole, unchewed and not swallowed. All the while she held the leaf in her mouth she was hoping the next full moon night was not a cloudy one, if it was she would have to begin again. As the full moon rose the next month Minerva heaved a sigh of relief. The sky was clear without a cloud insight. Heading out to the grounds with Dumbledore Minerva felt a frisson of excitement, she was one step closer.

"Here will do perfectly well Minerva." Dumbledore indicated a small flat patch of grass bathed in moonlight. He pulled a small glass phial from his pocket and handed it to her. She spat the now mush like leaf into the phial and quickly added the other ingredients she had collected including a hair plucked from her own head. Relishing the emptiness of her mouth Minerva hummed as she added the silver teaspoon of dew and the moth chrysalis.

"Well Minerva that is one more stage completed. I have a small cupboard perfect for storing this for the time being. You know what you must do next?" Minerva nodded emphatically. If the last stage had been long this next stage could prove even longer. She had to wait for the next electrical storm to hit which could take months, though Minerva fervently hoped it would not take this long. Whilst she was waiting for the storm she had to observe each sunset and sunrise with an incantation. At the exact time of sunset and sunrise she had to hold her wand pointed at her heart and recite the words amato, animo, animato, animagus. Though not as difficult as holding the leaf in her mouth this promised to be a long slog with lots of early mornings. The months passed and Minerva was conscientious in reciting the incantation. If she missed one she would have to begin again after all. She also spent many hours wondering what form her animagus would take. She thought it would probably be a cat as that was the form her patronus took and the two were often linked. However there were times she couldn't help wondering if she might get something cooler or bigger or just different to an ordinary housecat.

At last the day came when Minerva heard the noise she had been craving for months, a rumble of thunder. As lightning lit the castle corridors Minerva ran to Dumbledore's office and thrust the door open with unaccustomed vigour.

"Ah, here you are." Dumbledore had already retrieved the phial from the cupboard and handed it to her with a solemn smile. "Today is the day. Shall we?" Ushering her out before him he guided her gently down the stairs to the great hall. "A large and secure place, I believe the guidelines call for, I believe this will suffice." With a wave of his wand the tables and benches disappeared. "I shall wait over here. This is your moment. Please continue." Minerva moved swiftly to the centre of the room. Pulling out her wand she suppressed an unusual giggle of excitement.

"Amato, animo, animato animagus," she intoned and quickly downed the now clear potion. Immediately she felt a tangling begin around the point her wand had touched during the incantations. The tingling spread quickly from her chest to her extremities and soon began to change. It no longer felt like a small tingling but her whole body began to heat up, she felt warmer than she had ever felt before. Focussing all her energy on that warmth Minerva felt her body begin to shrink, her limbs begin to change shape and her perceptions shift. Looking around she found herself much closer to the ground than was usual. Her hearing also seemed to be much sharper, she was able to hear a mouse snuffling around on the other side of the great hall.

"An admirable form Minerva," chuckled Dumbledore. "Here," with a small flick of his wand he conjured a small mirror which levitated in front of the intrigued Minerva. Looking at her reflection Minerva saw a tabby cat with square markings around its eyes exactly the same shape as the glasses she wore. It was her. She was a tabby cat. With a loud miaow Minerva took off to explore the castle in a whole new way.


End file.
